The Big Boy Bed
by oliviatennant
Summary: Noah gets a new bed. Barba needs some time to adjust to the idea. Established Barson


**It had arrived that morning** \- Noah's first "big boy bed". It was Saturday so Olivia and Barba had spent the morning putting the bed together.

Once it was constructed- and the crib moved out- Noah and Barba had spent the rest of the day giving the bed dubious looks every time either of them passed Noah's room. Olivia- on the other hand- was quite ready to be done with the crib. On more than one occasion, she had caught Noah trying to escape the crib and her fear that her son would eventually break his neck superseded her heartbreak that Noah was growing up.

When bedtime rolls around- they go through their normal routine. A sippy cup of milk, Olivia snuggling Noah in his new bed while Barba reads them a story in Spanish. By end of the book, Noah is fast asleep. Barba cleans up the toys that are strewn across the room while Olivia tucks the toddler in. Barba walks over and plants a kiss on the boy's head before he and Olivia turn off the lights and walk out into the hall.

Olivia walks into the kitchen- Barba in tow looking rather pensive. She uncorks a bottle of wine and pours them both a glass, "What do you think, Counselor? Can we make it through an entire movie without falling asleep?"

Barba takes a glass of wine from her, meets her eyes and whispers, "Should one of us stay in there?"

"For what?"

"What if he falls out?"

Olivia smiles at him, _his concern for Noah has always been endearing_. _They were both new to this parenting thing but he had far less experience than she did with kids. And he was far more likely to worry when he didn't know exactly how to handle a situation. Surprisingly, Liv found all Barba's anxiety about Noah helped keep her calm. After all, someone had to be the calm one with a caffeine fueled Cuban constantly worrying over the baby._

She grabs his hand and leads him to the couch, "Rafi, that bed is huge, he won't fall out."

The sit and Barba considers this for a second, "He's a very tumultuous sleeper, he could."

Olivia decides to try to change the subject, "You're very cute when you're worried about him." She leans in and gives him a quick kiss.

Barba concedes to the subject change temporarily, "Cute, huh?"

Olivia smirks and nods, bringing her lips to his for a longer, more suggestive kiss. His hand moves to snake around her waist as hers move up under his shirt. She moans into his mouth as his tongue tangles with hers and one of his hands moves up into her hair.

 _Passion was certainly not something they ever lacked. After a year together, they'd both assumed that their inability to keep their hands off each other would eventually fizzle out- leaving in it's wake the comfortable, loving sort of intimacy that all couples reach. Maybe it was that their demanding jobs and having a toddler in the house made "alone time" that didn't entail sleep rare- but it seemed that from the moment they'd begun dating their passion for each other had only grown. Everything the other did was a turn on. Barba reading to Noah- Turn on. Olivia cooking dinner- Turn on. Yelling at each other in the bullpen- Turn on. Agreeing with each other in the bullpen- Turn on. Barba often considered that they deserved commendation medals for "restraint shown in the office"._

Suddenly, Barba grabs Olivia's hair and pulls gently away from her- looking her in the eye, "What if he wakes up and gets scared because it's different?"

Olivia stares at him for a moment- perplexed, "Then we'll hear him, over the monitor, like we always do."

Barba reluctantly accepts this answer- racking his brain for any other concerns he might have. Olivia takes his moment of distraction to straddle him, "Rafi, he's fine. He can't sleep in a crib forever, no matter how much we wish he would."

 _Liv is sympathetic to Barba's cause. When you deal with the horrendous crimes they both do all day- you want your kids to stay little forever- that's the only way you can imagine protecting them from everything._

Olivia leans in for another kiss, while lowering herself into Barba's lap. He shutters into her mouth as she shifts against his arousal. His hands move under her shirt- cupping her breast gently before tweaking her nipple with his fingers. He smiles into her lips as she lets out a moan.

Her hands move to his shirt- she parts from his lips temporarily to divest him of it. She realizes immediately- that this temporary departure was a mistake.

Once his shirt is over his head- he looks at her with the same concerned look from moments ago, "He doesn't have a nightlight."

Olivia sighs- her amusement at his concern finally fading, "How is it biologically possible for you to still be thinking about this?"

"He doesn't have a nightlight. If he falls out of the bed- he'll be hurt, alone, in the dark."

 _When he puts it that way- she doesn't exactly like the sound of it either._

"OK, we'll get him a nightlight." She leans in to try to resume their make-out session but Barba pushes her away gently. "You mean now?"

Barba looks up at her sheepishly, "That drugstore, on the corner- I bet they sell them. It'll take 5 minutes."

Olivia sighs and climbs off of him. _She knows as well as anyone- once his mind is set on something- he's not giving in._

Barba pulls on his shirt and loafers and grabs his keys. He gives Olivia one last peck on the lips, "5 minutes, promise, it'll make me feel better." And he's out the door.

 **Olivia hears Barba reenter** their apartment about 20 minutes later as she's getting ready for bed. Through the baby monitor- she hears him enter Noah's room and the thunk of him plugging in the nightlight. When she hears Noah's sleepy voice- she knows she won't be seeing Barba anytime soon.

She falls asleep to Barba's voice singing Noah a Spanish lullaby to get him back to sleep.

Olivia wakes up around 3 am and finds that Barba still hasn't joined her. She pads to her son's room and looks in to find Barba crammed into the toddler bed with Noah snuggled up beside him. She decides not to wake them and goes back to bed.

 **When Barba wakes up at 5 am** it takes him a moment to get his bearings. He looks down at Noah, still sleeping, and plants a kiss on the boy's head before disentangling himself.

Barba makes his way into the kitchen and makes two cups of coffee- which he takes back to he and Liv's room. He sets them on the bedside table and slides into bed behind Olivia- snuggling up to her back.

He kisses her neck and slides his hand up the side of her ribcage in an attempt to gently wake her- while suggesting he'd like to make up for last night.

A sleepy smiles makes it's way to Olivia's face and she turns to lay on her back- looking up at him, "Morning, Counselor."

Barba smiles and leans in for a kiss. "Morning, Lieutenant." He kisses her while he snakes a hand up under her shirt to her breasts- performing the same action that elicited a moan from her the night before. Olivia moans sleepily into his mouth. She moves her hand down to cup his growing arousal. Barba's hips buck forward gently in an attempt to gain more friction.

His hand moves from her breast- slowly down her body- setting her skin on fire. Just as his fingers breach the elastic of her panties- Barba hears a small voice from the doorway of their room, "Papí?"

Barba breaks off their kiss- leaning his forehead against Olivia's in a small moment of frustration before rolling off of her. "How do you like that big boy bed now?"

Olivia looks over at him and meets his eyes, "It's your nightlight that showed him the way."

They both grin at each other before turning to Noah. Olivia hops out of bed and scoops him up, "Morning, Baby." She brings him back to the bed to snuggle up in between herself and Barba.

Barba hands Olivia her coffee from the bedside and smiles down at Noah, "You're cramping my style here, Compay."

Noah giggles as Barba hits the switch on the remote to turn on a cartoon. All three snuggle in for a lazy Sunday morning.


End file.
